<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunions + Punches by malecs_lucky_star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831699">Reunions + Punches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star'>malecs_lucky_star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Married Couple, Reunions, someone gets punchesd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack returns to high school once more for his 30th reunion, this time things will be different he just doesn't know how much yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunions + Punches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based on the fact I wanted to punch Jimmy in the face during Jack's high school reunion. So here it is because I couldn't find this fic and I wanted to read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack ran a hand down his suit jacket even though he knew there wasn’t a wrinkle to be seen in the dark material, straightening the collar of his ocean blue shirt, he let out a breath and fixed a smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that it had been five years since his last High school reunion, nothing about the place had changed just as it hadn’t the last time he was here. In his case a lot had changed in his life.</p>
<p>After hunting down Kovacs and putting him in a dark hole in the ground for good, Jack had been expecting to just go back to his old life, what he hadn’t expected was a hair raising race against the clock to save the phoenix team from Murdoc. Then straight off that another race against time to save Mac from the Ghost who had escaped custody, in which Jack had to call on everything he had ever learned to disarm a bomb without any help from anyone else.</p>
<p>As soon as he had pulled Mac out of the contraption the Ghost set up he pulled the blond into a deep kiss, rather than the smack in the teeth he had expected, what he got was a long deep kiss full of longing, love and relief. As it turned out both Jack and Mac had been hiding the fact, they were in love with one another for years since coming back from the sandbox.</p>
<p>Considering how long it had taken either of them to make a move it was perhaps a surprise that they were married within eight months of that day. The entirety of the Phoenix Foundation seemed to have been in attendance, along with the extended Dalton clan and several friends both he and Mac had made across the world over the years. Riley had stood as Jacks best woman while Bozer had done the same for Mac, Matty had officiated the ceremony. Thankfully, terrorists and international criminals had taken the day off and the wedding had gone off without a hitch, the honeymoon in Oahu had been a different story all together.</p>
<p> Smiling at the memory Jack raised his hand to the ring on a leather cord that rested over his heart, he didn’t wear his wedding ring on his hand in the field out of fear of losing it, instead it stayed around his neck and rested on his heart.</p>
<p>Mac should have been with him that night as his husband of almost two years but he had been called away to help suppress an uprising in Romania… or was it Transylvania… either one, something even Matty couldn’t put off, so instead of having his amazing, genius husband on his arm Jack was flying solo. Knowing he couldn’t put it off any longer Jack made his way into the building and made his way to the gym, stepping up to the greeting table jack was handed an almost identical name badge to the one he was given five years earlier.</p>
<p>Walking into the gym, Jack scanned the crowd, seeing the popular kids he had known when they were at school, he couldn’t help but pull his face, they where all acting, not one of them showed their true self. Of course, neither did he but then again, his lies where a matter of national security rather than a matter of one upping people who had no importance in the grand scheme of things. Rather than deal with them yet, as that would be the truly exhausting part of his night, Jack grabbed a drink and made his way over to Keith and his D&amp;D crowd, Bozer had been teaching him to play so at least he would understand the conversation.</p>
<p>An hour later and Jack had left Keith and his group to work the room, going from crowd to crowd just as he had when he was at school, however he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was going to have to talk with Jimmy and his ‘friends’ who had been trying to catch his eye all night. With a sigh he said goodbye to Kate and her yearbook committee. Before making his way over to Jimmy, who had a girl on his arm that Jack took to be his daughter, although Jack had to be honest, he was glad that Riley had never been that fond of short skirts. Jack shook his head at such a Man thought, knowing that if Riley where there she would have smacked him upside the head for such a thought.</p>
<p>“Jack” Jimmy called as soon as he got close. “Tile man Jack how you are doing?” Jimmy asked as soon as he was close enough. Before Jack could answer Jimmy, steam rolled him and started to talk.</p>
<p>“Have you met Sapphire?” He said gesturing to the woman beside him “This is my second wife, we just got married a couple of months ago. The old bitch I was married to before got the none profits, and I got everything else. Just broken eight million last year. Everything was better once I got rid of her plus it made sure I could finally be with my intern in public rather than keep everything behind closed doors. What about you Jack finally find someone to be Mrs. Dalton.” Jimmy finished, it was just as well Jack was an international spy, with a brilliant poker face because it took everything he had not to sneer in disgust and punch little Jimmy in the face for being the biggest dick Jack had ever met.</p>
<p>Before Jack could answer, the sweetest sound in the world interrupted them. “Well I don’t think I classify as Mrs. Dalton, but I married Jack.” Mac said from beside Jack who gathered his Husband up in his arms.</p>
<p>“Mac I though you where busy tonight.” Jack said suddenly worried that Mac had disobeyed Matty’s orders.</p>
<p>“We wrapped up quicker than expected. So Matty let me go for the night.” Mac told him reassuring his husband that he had not disobeyed. With that they both turned back to Jimmy who was gapping like a fish and his wife who was giving Mac an appraising once over and seemed to like what she found if the leer on her face was anything to do by. Jack raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore her knowing she was no threat to his relationship with Mac.</p>
<p>“What?” Jimmy screeched his voice rising to the point only dogs and dolphins could hear by the end of the word.</p>
<p>“Jimmy, Sapphire, this is my Husband Angus MacGyver Dalton, everyone calls him Mac. We got married two years ago next month.” Jack told them both looking up at Mac who had turned on his Boyish sunshine charm and had everyone in the vicinity falling in love with him.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you, Jack has told me so much about you.” Mac said addressing Jimmy, the undercurrent in his voice making clear that those things where not good. While Jimmy was trying to collect himself, Sapphire started asking.</p>
<p>“Jimmy said that Jack sells bathroom tiles so how did he meet you; you must be a model.” She said pushing her chest out and leaning down slightly to look up through her lashes at Mac. Mac raised an eyebrow at that, almost unable to believe this woman was making some sort of play for him in front of both her husband and his.</p>
<p>“No Jack and I met when we were both in Afghanistan, I was an EOD tech, he was my Overwatch, after we came home we lost touch, but the think tank I work for where remodeling our company bathrooms, it was a big order so the only person we were willing to trust was the Tile king himself. When I realized it was Jack, I followed him around like a puppy -at least that is what our friends tell me- until he agreed to go out with me.” Mac told her sticking to the cover story Matty insisted on. Jack would always be amazed at how bashful Mac managed to look when he told that story.</p>
<p>“Wait you approached him not the other way around.” Jimmy finally managed to find his voice only to stick his foot in it.</p>
<p>“Yes why?” Mac eyes had become chips of ice and his voice as cold as the arctic.</p>
<p>“What in the hell could you have in common with Jack Dalton, you work at a think tank he sells bathroom tiles.” Jimmy said gesturing between them as if his point was obvious, not seeming to notice that Mac looked like he would quite like to turn the streamers, balloons and punch into a bomb to blow the other man up.</p>
<p>“If I wanted to marry someone like me I could have but I didn’t I wanted to marry the bravest, kindest man I ever met, who knows how to pull me out of my own head and make me smile. Who has been with me through the toughest times in my life, why wouldn’t I want to marry the man who has seen me at my worst and still loves me? What is your problem.” Mac growled at the other man. By now the rest of the hall had stopped to listen. What no one was expecting was for Jimmy to laugh almost hysterically.</p>
<p>“Man, you must make a lot selling bathroom tiles Jacky boy only money could ever get this type of loyalty. Seriously though what is your allowance, how much did he have to throw at you before you fucked him the first time?” Jimmy asked with a smirk as if he had just cracked the code to the universe. The next thing Jimmy knew he was on the floor seeing stars and holding his very broken nose. He was dragged up from the floor face to face with a livid Mac.</p>
<p>“I disdain violence, Jack would call me a pacifist, but you have the biggest punch face I have ever seen. You think money is the most important thing in life and that everyone wants money. Yet I have over one hundred people around me who would swear I never touched you because no one actually likes you. You are a petty, small man who can’t stand the idea that other people like Jack because he is Jack, I would say grow up, but I don’t think you are capable.” Mac said shoving Jimmy to the floor and wiping his hands as if to get rid of the stink the other man had left.</p>
<p>Turning, Mac pulled Jack into a passionate kiss which had the others in the room wolf whistling.</p>
<p>“You ready to go home.” Mac asked hoping he hadn’t overstepped the line.</p>
<p>“Hell yeah hos, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen, and I have watched you dismantle eighteen IED’s in a day.” Jack yelled before sweeping his husband into another kiss, before leaving the hall with his arm wrapped around Mac’s waist. On the way out there where back slaps and cheek kisses all around, the people at the reunion glad that someone had finally decked Jimmy.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When they walked into Phoenix the next day Matty called them both into the war room.</p>
<p>“The police report filed by James ‘Jimmy’ Carter last night was written off by the local sheriff as a hoax because no one at the reunion would back up his story and there was no video footage of the incident. Incidentally when the sheriff went to caution Jimmy about wasting police time, he found 40 ounces of marijuana, for which he was arrested. He will be facing trial for distribution. Glad to see you enjoyed yourselves.” Matty informed them with a smile, which was reflected on her boys faces before she shoed them out of the war room. With a smile she though that she should send Sheriff Winters a fruit basket and cross off the favor he owed her.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Would anyone like to read the honeymoon fic it would be a cross over with Hawaii 5-0</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>